Chuck vs The Epilogue
by Reedinator16
Summary: This is what happened after the kiss that ended the show.


The kiss lasted for a long time, until Chuck couldn't breathe and needed air. He broke off, and waited for the news Sarah would deliver.

"Well, did it work?"

Sarah, wide-eyed and stunned, remembered everything.

"Yes, Chuck! Yes, it worked! I remember it all!"

"Ha ha! Yay!" Chuck exclaimed. They shared a kiss for a long time, then talked for hours. They shared memories, from their wedding to missions to their dreams of a better life. It lasted until nightfall, when they decided to go home.

When they arrived at the apartment, Alex and Morgan were moving Alex's stuff into Casey's apartment. When they saw Chuck and Sarah walk into the courtyard, Morgan ran to them and hugged them both at one time.

"Chuck, you're here! Did it work? Sarah, how much do you remember?"

"Morgan, I remember everything."

"It worked! I can't believe it! My insane theory worked! I thought it had a snowball's chance to work, but here you are!"

"Here I am!"

Chuck and Sarah left to their apartment, and proceeded to make love in Chuck's bedroom. They woke up the next morning, and Chuck had a big surprise for Sarah in the living room.

"Chuck, where'd you go?"

"I'm in the living room."

"Why?"

You'll find out."

Intrigued, Sarah shuffled to the living room, where Chuck stood with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Chuck, what is it?"

His grin turned into an even wider smile, and he stepped forward and kissed Sarah. While doing so, he slipped an envelope into her hands. She pulled away and studied the envelope.

"What?" Sarah was extremely confused, and Chuck continued to keep his mouth shut. Sarah opened the envelope, and cried. The letter was from a real estate company saying that a Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski had purchased a house on Warner Blvd. in Burbank, California, with a red door, and a white picket fence. The house was theirs, and all they had to do was pack up and move.

"Chuck, you did it! We have the house! But what will we do with the spy life?

"We'll quit. Carmichael Industries will be used to counter cyber-terrorism. No more guns, just you and me and the team, our future as a family, and no death-defying stunts or missions."

"Perfect. It's what I've been dreaming of for a long time."

They kissed again, and held it for a while. Sarah broke off, and said her news she had.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

"Wha-what? Really? When did you find out?"

"Last night. I checked, and sure enough, it said yes. So Chuck, we're having a baby."

Chuck was speechless. He couldn't believe it. All he could do was kiss Sarah over and over, not caring about anything else.

Months later, when they were sitting on the couch, with all their stuff packed, Chuck asked Sarah a question.

"So what should we name the baby? I was thinking Octavius for a boy, and Sarah for a girl, after her mommy."

"Aw Chuck you're too sweet. But Octavius, that's too Roman."

"Okay. Gabriel? Noah? Sam? Or Nathan?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. We can think about this later. Let's move stuff into the moving truck."

"Nope. You are staying here until we're ready. You're carrying a child. Or two. Or four."

"Chuck…"

"Okay."

So they packed up everything, said goodbye to Morgan and Alex, who were engaged and with child. Sarah was farther along than Alex, but both were showing baby bumps. Chuck and Morgan said goodbye to one another, knowing each one was close and they would always be best friends.

"Well, here we are. The goodbye. How long have we been here? Seven years?"

"Yep. Well, take care of Sarah, man. Have fun in your dream home."

"You too, man. Take care of Alex."

"You got it."

Five years later…

They sat in their house alone, for the first time in a while. Samantha and Josh were sleeping in their rooms; Chuck and Sarah were on the floor in the living room, where they were all those years ago, when they spent a weekend in the house and carved their names on the wood frame.

"Remember when we were first here?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. It was magical. I knew right then we were meant to live here." Chuck replied.

"And nothing is ever going to tear us away."

"Never."

They shared a kiss again, and for the longest time, nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
